A Michael Rewrite: Too Late
by karatekid1018
Summary: In which Blaine had noticed the slushie too late and it hit it's intended target. How Blaine reacted, and how he confronted the Warblers. Rated T for mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all to my second of many "Michael" fanfics. Enjoy what would have happened if Blaine had gotten there to late…**

Despite the fact Sebastian "Slutpig" Smythe was in the room, Blaine was having fun. He was doing their rehearsed choreography that the Warblers had immediately picked up on with Cameron, who looked intense yet seemed to be enjoying himself. He liked the vibe in the room; a friendly competition, defiance, like immediately after the song finished they would start laughing and make up like in the movies.

But it wasn't a movie, and the vibe changed quickly. Blaine had seen how some of the Warblers had changed the choreography, weaving in and out through one another. He narrowed his eyes in confusion at the change before he saw what they were holding.

A brown paper bag, the rim of a white and red cup sticking out of it. Blaine had seen enough students drinking them at McKinley to know what it was, and what the glare from Sebastian towards a painfully oblivious Kurt meant.

He began to weave his way through everyone, trying to keep track of the slushie and Kurt at the same time. His eyes were frantic and wide, ready to jump in the slushie's way if he had to.

But he was too late. Just as he was about to push Kurt out of the slushie's path and take his place, the red liquid flew in Kurt's face, and Sebastian smirked triumphantly, as did many of the Warblers.

He expected Kurt to just wipe the slushie away like the other social outcasts from McKinley. He didn't expect Kurt to scream and fall to the ground, clutching his face in pain. That's when he knew.

"YOU ASSES! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT SLUSHIE?" Blaine screamed, lunging for Sebastian as Tina and Puck held him back. Santana and Finn were lunging at other random Warblers, Santana screaming profanities in Spanish and Finn shouting about hurting his baby brother. Blaine wasn't paying attention; once he'd gotten his anger under control, he bent to Kurt's side, who was still screaming.

"Kurt? Kurt, baby, you have to tell me where it hurts!" he said desperately.

"Everywhere!" he choked out, tears running over the red slush on his face. "_God, _Blaine, it's _burning_! It hurts! It's…god, it's HOT!"

That's when Blaine felt it; the slushie was boiling hot, scalding even. He was crying at the sight of the love of his life in pain, but he controlled his tears to scream orders at the remaining members of New Directions besides Santana and Finn, who had tried to chase after the swiftly retreating Warblers and were struggling against their teammates' grips.

"Tina, call 911! Puck, calm Finn and Santana down and make sure Quinn, Rory, and Sam have a good grip on them. Rachel, call Carole and have her break the news to Burt gently because of his heart!"

As the others followed orders, Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt, who opened his left eye which, though red and irritated, looked relatively fine. His hands were cupping his right eye, and tears were streaming down his cheeks as he continued to cry out.

"Sweetheart, I need you to try to open your eye for me," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's face while trying to keep his sobs under control.

"I _can't_!" Kurt shouted, crying harder. "I can't, _Blaine_, please don't make me."

"Of course not, baby, you don't have to if it hurts," he said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Blaine, the ambulance is on its way and Burt and Carole are going to meet you at the hospital," Tina informed Blaine, shaking slightly in Mike's arms while tears slid down her cheeks.

"Thanks, Tina," he said before turning back to Kurt. "How bad does it hurt on a scale from one to ten, honey?"

"…Nine. No, a 9.5. _UGH! _No, definitely a 9.8, but there's always room for improvement," Kurt said sarcastically, rolling his good eye. Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt on the forehead again.

"Even like this you still manage to be just as sarcastic," he said in awe. Kurt slapped him lightly on the arm, murmuring a "Shut up" before slumping onto Blaine's lap, still crying.

"Shh, it'll be OK, baby. You'll be OK," Blaine murmured soothingly while the others either cried into their partner's chests, or stared in shock at the floor. Santana was still struggling against Sam's arms, and Finn's against Rory's and Quinn's, since they were both still out for Warbler blood.

Blaine continued trying to soothe his crying boyfriend, wondering _exactly _what was going through his _ex_-friends' minds.

~oOo~

"BLAINE! What happened?" Burt demanded as soon as he ran into the waiting room.

"We…we were singing with the Warblers…sort of a competition to see who would do MJ at Regionals," Blaine began to explain. "And…at the end, Sebastian pulled out a slushie and slushied Kurt, but…there was something different in it, and it did something to Kurt's eye. I _tried _to jump in front of him and take it myself, but I was too late! I'm _so _sorry Burt-"

"Don't you _dare _apologize, kid," Burt assured him, hugging him soundly. "You did everything you could. And that Sebastian kid is going to _get it_."

"Trust me, I have that covered," Blaine said, his eyes beginning to mist up as he pulled away from Burt. "I'm so scared for him, Burt."

"He'll be OK, sweetie," Carole said sweetly but morosely. "He's tough like that…we thought, uh, you might want to give him this."

Carole handed him a small white envelope, and Blaine's eyes widened at the return address.

"NYADA?" Blaine asked. Burt nodded, taking his wife's hand.

"We figured you'd want to give it to him and be with him when he opens it," Burt said with a smile. Blaine returned the grin, hugging them both before putting the letter in his pocket.

"Thank you," he said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?"

Burt and Carole rushed towards the doctor who had just entered the waiting room, Blaine following directly behind.

"Is he alright?" they said at the same time.

"Yes, he's fine, but he will need surgery for his deeply scratched cornea," the doctor said.

"What was in that slushie?" Blaine growled.

"Well, we took a sample of it from his skin and hair, and it turns out the slushie had rock salt in it. The rock salt reacted with the ice in the slushie, heating it up to scalding temperatures, so he has a few minor burns. Now, he asked for a Blaine to visit first?"

"That's me," Blaine replied, trying to keep as calm as possible. The doctor took him down the hall and let him in Kurt's room, giving them some privacy.

"Hey, babe," Kurt said with a tiny smile. Blaine rushed over, kneeling next to the bed and taking one of Kurt's hands in both of his, pressing a kiss to it.

"Are you OK?" Blaine asked, his eyes boring into Kurt's.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said, poking his black eye-patch covering a white bandage. "Just a bit cut up."

"A bit cut up?" Blaine asked incredulously. "Please, you need surgery, plus your face is burnt! And those Warblers are going to regret what they did to you, I swear."

"Don't hurt them, baby, you don't know your own strength," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Fine," Blaine sighed. "But I still get to yell at them right? And I get to stay at your bedside and wait on you hand and foot because I'm the greatest boyfriend ever?"

"Yes and yes," Kurt said cutely, tapping Blaine on the nose before pressing a kiss to his lips. "I know you tried to take that slushie for me. And if you had, I swear I would've been in more pain than you were."

"How so?" Blaine asked, sliding onto the bed next to Kurt, who gladly wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist.

"Then I'd have to see _you _in this hospital bed, and that would hurt my heart instead of my eye," Kurt sighed, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Imagine how you must feel right now, and you know how I'd feel."

"That's true," Blaine admitted, snuggling closer to Kurt. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Kurt asked. Blaine pulled the NYADA letter out of his pocket, handing it to Kurt. Kurt gasped, taking hold of it and staring.

"NYADA," he murmured.

"Mm-hmm," Blaine agreed, kissing Kurt's hair.

"Read it to me, for I have an eye-patch and you're the best boyfriend ever," Kurt said promptly, handing the letter anxiously to Blaine. Their eyes met for a moment, and Kurt nodded. Slowly, Blaine tore open the letter and took out the folded up paper.

"This is it," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands in his and letting the letter fall into his lap. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered. Silence filled the room as Blaine opened the letter, his eyes skimming over the words before looking back up at Kurt, containing his emotions because he was evil and liked to keep his boyfriend on his toes.

"Dear Mr. Hummel…" he began, unable to stop smiling. "We congratulate you on being chosen as a finalist for the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts!"

"OH!" Kurt screamed, not unlike the way he did on Blaine's first day at McKinley. He jumped into Blaine's arms, Blaine holding him tightly and letting happy tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," Blaine murmured, pressing kiss after kiss to Kurt's shoulder. "You did it. After everything you've gone through, you did it, and I couldn't be prouder. I'm so lucky to have you."

Kurt pulled back, gasping with his elated tears and gripping Blaine's face with both hands.

"I wish I didn't have this eye-patch on," he choked out. "Because then I could see your beautiful face with both eyes. I'm _so lucky _to be with you, and so proud to be too. I love you so much, sweetheart, and thank you for helping me reach this point. Without you…I don't know where I'd be now."

And then they kissed.

This kiss wasn't unlike their many kisses shared when watching movies in Kurt's room, or during walks in the park. But this kiss was so much different as well; though slow but passionate like the other kisses, this had another layer of emotions behind it.

Trust. Pride. Absolute love. Security that while Kurt was in New York, neither would stray from each other because there was no one else to stray to-it was only them, just like they were, for the rest of their lives, and this kiss was how they sealed the deal. It was as much of a promise as the gum wrapper ring Kurt wore proudly on his finger.

"I love you," Blaine said, wiping Kurt's tears away.

"I love you too," Kurt replied before kissing him again. "Now go. I know you want to go yell at the Warblers, and I'm giving you full permission. And you can punch Sebastian on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Blaine teased lovingly.

"Take many pictures, and a video would suffice. I need _something _to cheer me up after my surgery." Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt on the nose.

"You're adorable," Blaine cooed, kissing him again before looking him in the eye. "And can't _I _cheer you up?"

"Of course," Kurt said simply. "But if we have a video, we get to relive the moment. Besides, you're hot when you're angry." Blaine gulped at the sight of the lustful look in Kurt's eye before smirking.

"I'll make sure I get that video, Mr. Hummel," he growled. Kurt was about to kiss him again when Burt and Carole decided to enter the room.

"Hey, keep it PG in here!" Burt scolded. Blaine turned bright red, but Kurt just laughed.

"I got in, Dad!" Kurt said excitedly. Burt and Carole gasped, rushing over to engulf Kurt in their arms. Blaine whispered a goodbye to Kurt and left, looking back once more at the beautiful family he'd found himself lucky to be a part of.

~oOo~

When Blaine reached Dalton, he couldn't help but feel enraged. _Obviously _the Warblers now knew where their true loyalties lied. He'd been the most surprised to see the ones he'd been closest to, Nick, Cameron, Jeff, and David assisting Sebastian in the slushying. And of course, by the way they just _abandoned _Kurt, they knew what was in that slushie and what damage it could do.

_Rock salt_. How could they do that to their _friend_? The Warblers _adored _Kurt when he was at Dalton. Now they were suddenly on Sebastian's side and willing to hurt someone they called friend no more than a year ago?

And it was all that _slutpig_ Sebastian's fault.

Blaine stormed through the halls, not bothering to admire the majestic scenery of the Dalton hallways. He had no taste for it anymore; he preferred the hallways of McKinley, where he could actually expect to see his boyfriend rounding the corner with a big smile and bright eyes.

Then he remembered the screams of pain and the eye-patch, and the rage flared up inside of him. The door to the Warblers' choir room loomed in front of him, voices flowing from the inside. Two boys seemed to be in some sort of argument, but Blaine didn't mind interrupting. He stormed into the room, immediately gaining silence.

"Blaine-"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Blaine screamed, glaring at Sebastian, David, and Thad, who were seated at the council table. "ARE YOU INSANE! YOU PUT KURT IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"Blaine, please calm down-"  
>"LIKE HELL I'LL CALM DOWN, DAVID! YOU <em>ALL <em>PUT KURT IN THE HOSPITAL!" he lunged at Sebastian, who just sat there with a smirk on his face. Nick and Jeff lashed out as well, grabbing Blaine and holding him back before David ended up in a hospital bed just like Kurt.

"LET ME GO!" Blaine screamed. Jeff and Nick only strengthened their grips, telling Blaine to calm down. When he seemed composed enough, they let go, Blaine shooting a steely glare their way.

"How could you?" he asked. "Kurt was your _friend_. When he came here, looking for a friend in a place he had to go to be safe, you were there for him. How did you go from there to this?"

Everyone, even Sebastian, stayed silent.

"Answer me, I beg of you," Blaine spat. "Answer me why my boyfriend is in the _hospital _awaiting a surgery over a serious injury that was caused by his _friends_. Answer me why in your _right minds_ you thought it was a good idea to throw a slushie in Kurt's face when he's gotten so many already. And what the _hell _possessed you to tamper with it?"

Sebastian stood bravely and striding in front of Blaine.

"Too bad about your boyfriend. He was pretty…well, without the lady clothes, maybe, and if he didn't have a terrible case of the gay face. I have to say, he looked a _lot _better covered in slushie."

And then, without warning, Sebastian was on the floor clutching his jaw, and Blaine was winding up for another punch.

"Blaine, no!" Thad shouted, grabbing his arms and holding them back.

"NO, LET ME GO! _NO ONE _GETS TO TALK ABOUT KURT LIKE THAT! _NO ONE GETS TO HURT HIM!_" Blaine shouted, tears brimming in his eyes at the thought of his boyfriend, wearing an eye-patch and awaiting a surgery he shouldn't _need_.

Blaine sunk to the ground, his head in his hands and crying, not bothering to care about whether they saw him; he actually preferred that they did. It would make them feel even guiltier.

When he was stable, Blaine wiped his tears away and stood in front of the Warblers, who looked equally upset or refusing to meet his eyes.

"I could get you all suspended for this, expelled even. The doctors have evidence that you tampered with the slushie. Whatever happened to the zero-tolerance harassment policy, huh? Whatever happened to putting competition aside and choosing friendship over a damn trophy?"

"Blaine-"

"No, Trent, no more interruptions. I…you've all changed. I don't know what happened after I left, but whatever it was, it changed you for the worse and you suddenly got the idea that hurting the competition was a good idea! A competition isn't worth losing a friendship over, and you just lost Kurt's, and mine. He didn't say it, but I could see it in his eyes…well, eye; he's _hurt_. I can tell he's hurting inside, and it's your fault. How much more damage can you all cause? You already hurt him inside and outside? Are you going to go after what he loves next? Maybe even me?" Blaine ranted.

"No, Blaine, we could _never _do that!" Jeff insisted, tears on his face while Nick ran his thumb comfortingly over the back of Jeff's hand.

"Then how could you do it to him?" Blaine retorted. "He was just as much a friend to you as I was! Now…I'm not going to get you all expelled or arrested, which is also a possibility. Despite what you did, you guys were once my friends and I'm going to remember that, but…you _damn well _better fix this. I have just one more thing to ask…I want one of you to look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't know there was rock salt in that slushie. Look me straight in the eye and convince me you weren't away that rock salt reacts with ice dangerously and turns scalding. Tell me."

The silence spoke so much more than words could.

"That's exactly what I thought. You wouldn't have walked away from Kurt screaming in pain if you hadn't known. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go back to the hospital and see my boyfriend to tell him I defended him against the friends who abandoned him and even went as far as _assaulting _him for a competition."

And then he was gone, and the Warblers broke down. A stupid trophy at Regionals or Nationals wasn't worse this.

They had just lost two amazing friends.

**Did anyone else wish that Sebastian really did forcibly get that tramp stamp? *raises both hands***

** Review?**


	2. PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys! Please don't skip over this Author's Note. I'm SO sorry about the slushie/rock salt error. I saw that on a comment on YouTube and thought it was true. Now I know not to trust YouTube comments. Thanks for pointing it out to me though! **

** So, you're all…amazing. I woke up at 6 AM this morning and have **_**66 emails? **_**You guys are just…amazing, there's no other word to describe you guys. **

** Now, I know that a lot of you story alerted this, but I'm just going to keep it a oneshot and write my other "Michael" stories as oneshots too. Thank you all so much for the feedback!**

** -KK1018**


End file.
